<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovering with love by RAustin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510944">Recovering with love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAustin/pseuds/RAustin'>RAustin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAustin/pseuds/RAustin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and harry meet each other on a app and become best friends and later on in the story the meet the other boys and ziam comes a long</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Larry stylinson and ziam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you do not like it please tell me and I will try my best to change it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Harry’s POV</p><p>    Buzz Buzz Buzz I wake up to the sound of my phone going off I groan as I pick up my phone to see what it was. It was my mom calling. I hit the answer button. I instantly heard a cheerful “Hello!” but to my surprise it was a man so naturally I asked “who is this?” I then just heard silence and then a tired “hello” from my mom. “Mom?” I asked because I didn't know who was at the other side of the phone at that point and from then I talked to my mom for a couple minutes and eventually hung up. Later on that day my mind just kept going back to the man's voice as I wondered who could have been with my mom. </p><p> To distract myself I would go on my favorite app ever called “SingYourHeartOut” It was an app that you could go live and sing but you could choose to show your face or not. I love it.  I decided not to go live today I would usually go live everyday but I just didn't feel up to it today so I scrolled through the lives a one specifically caught my eye a boy that looked at least 2 years older than me with gleaming sea green eyes, His messy light brown hair and his cute little dimples when he smiles.</p><p>A couple days later after joining his live a couple times I started messaging him. We grew closer and closer by the day until we were on the phone with each other for hours every day.  One day we decided to do a live together singing one of the songs I wrote called “Adore You”. He had sounded amazing. We got a couple hundred people on the live which is more than either of us ever got. We were both in complete awe of each other. After the live I learned it was his 18th birthday the next day and that he decided that he was going to move to Manchester which little does he know is that's where I live. I was in complete disbelief. The next day I wished him a happy birthday and he bought a plane ticket that was leaving in a week. The next day he didn't message at all and I returned back to my reality that my mom is hanging out with a random man i've never met.</p><p>I decided to confront her that day and she let me meet him. His name was Robin he was really sweet and I figured out that they had some sort of relationship from the way they were acting around each other but I was ok with that for the first time in my life.  Later on that day I messaged louis because he hasn't messaged me yet which he usually would do.  A couple minutes later he messaged back apologizing that he hadn't messaged and That he had been packing all day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Harry’s POV</p><p>	From then on we just kept talking everyday until it was a week later and he was headed to the airport. Both of us feared it because so many bad things could happen but I didn't let him see that because I didn't want to get him even more scared.  He facetimed me when he could and I would try to calm him down and most of the time it worked.  Then fear came to life with 1 hour left until they landed. They were experiencing turbulence. He messaged  me the entire time until they were out of it but it was still terrifying for both of us so I decided to meet him at the airport but he still didn't know I live in Manchester so I decided to dress up.  I side swept my long hair and chose my pink suit to go with a black shirt to wear.</p><p>	I had got to the airport 5 minutes before he landed and waited at his exit. I was super nervous. I didn't know if he would be happy or something else.  But thankfully when he saw me he stopped in his tracks and started to tear up then he abruptly ran and jumped onto me. I was filled with joy meeting him for the first time was the best day of my life.  He asked me “Where should I go first? There are so many interesting things in such a small town!” and I exactly knew where to take him first so I led him to my car.  As we pull up, Louis asks where we are “Mandeville bakery, the place I work the bread here is amazing bread is amazing” I say as I pull on his arm.  I got himt the world famous powdered french toast since it was morning.  After that I showed him around the town until it was late so I had to get him home but then I remembered to ask “where are you staying?” “I don't know yet..” he replied so I told him he could stay in my room.</p><p>	That night I gave him everything he needed and we got into bed. Luckily I had one of those roll out beds so I slept on that and let him sleep in my bed.  We stayed up talking for a little while but then went to sleep.  In the middle of the night I felt a pressure on my chest so I woke up and found Louis cuddling me but I didn't want to wake him up so I let him sleep there with me and tried to fall asleep but the pressure on my chest was making it impossible to go to sleep so I justs stayed up the rest of the night.  In the morning he woke up and gently said “Hey” so I responded with a very tired “Hi” he asked why I seemed so tired but I didn't tell him the truth because I didn't want him to feel bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.  I know I have been going fast the first few chapters and I am trying My best to fix that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Louis’s POV</p><p>I woke up laying in Harry's arms. It was like we had known each other forever. It wasn't awkward at all. I in a gentle voice said “Hey” He had responded with a simple tired “Hi”.  It had been a couple busy days and I just wanted to stay at harries house all day and do nothing.</p><p>	I decided to get up and go make myself something to eat after I talked to Harry for a little bit.  I decided to make simple cereal Cocoa Puffs so I wasn't wasting very much of his food. I walked over to grab  my phone and then went to the table I had decided to hop on “SingYourHeartOut” and see who is live. I was scrolling for a bit and so farr no one had been interested. They seemed like they were doing it just to do it but then as I was scrolling two boys showed up on my screen. They seemed like they absolutely loved singing so I joined their live.</p><p>	 I had been watching the live for a little while listening to them sing.  But I knew I had to be productive since I still had school. So I got off my phone and went to my bag to grab my laptop and went to the couch because that was much comfier than the dining room table chairs.  An hour later I had got through half of my work and my phone kept blowing up and I thought it was harry because he had left for work a little earlier in the day so I checked it but surprisingly it wasn’t harry it had been the two boys I was watching earlier. Since they were not a big account they saw that I had been watching for a little while and decided they would say thanks based off what I read.  I needed a break anyways so I decided I would talk to them for a little while, get to know them so I went to get some Yorkshire Tea and layed down in bed.  I had realized I had been talking to them for about a hour and a half now so I told them I gotta finish my school work and went back to my laptop.  I had been working on some math which I was completely failing when Harry walked through the door. I said “Hey, How was your day at work” He replied and said it was good and I went back to my work. I was doing my last class of the day. Art. I absolutely loved art. It was the only subject I was good at so I grabbed a book to draw on and grabbed paper. That day we had been drawing a person we live with. The person I lived with was Harry so I started with the structure of the body and then started on the hair. I had to keep looking over to Harry for reference and it looked like he had gotten confused.  He then asked me “What are you doing?” because he realized I kept looking at my paper and back at him so I replied with a simple “Im drawing for art class” From then on he was going around unbothered and I finished but I realized It had almost been 8 at night so I went to change and went to bed early.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>